


One Closed Door

by lreggiani00



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, mj is very patient with him, peter can't admit his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lreggiani00/pseuds/lreggiani00
Summary: “I assure you, Parker, if we come out of this alive, I’m gonna kiss the life out you”Peter, MJ and Ned are trapped in a roomPeter and MJ start arguing over their relationship and Ned finds out the truthAll is one big misunderstanding





	One Closed Door

“I assure you, Parker, if we come out of this alive, I’m gonna kiss the life out you”

“Thanks, MJ. I think” replied a mild concerned Peter, because her words and tone were still threatening even if she said that she would kiss him. He was down to admit that it wasn’t the best situation possible, but he had been in worse ones while wearing his spandex suit and the worst of all when he was wearing that fucking metal one, but that wasn’t an argument that he liked to discuss.

“You two can’t use a worse situation to admit your feelings towards one another. I waited months for this and you choose now, when we are gonna die in a day time” muttered Ned, even though both Michelle and Peter could hear him because they were confined in that - if they didn’t talk – silent room. MJ and Peter quickly looked at each other and then back at Ned, who was still staring at the door like it contained all the answers of the world. Michelle opened her mouth like she wanted to speak, but she closed it without a word; Peter looked at her with the intention to understand what was going through her mind and thinking if he saying something would be a good idea or the worst one ever.

“Actually” he started, but she was quick to throw him a shoe and he catched it with a furrowed brow. “Shut up, man. We have enough problems and we don’t need to discuss it right now” she stated and he tried to say something, but every word froze in his mouth when she stared at him with kill intentions in her eyes. “From now on, I’ll shut up if not directly asked” were the only words that he felt confident saying; MJ gave him a thumbs up and he stuck out his tongue at her. That was the moment when Ned shifted his attention from the door to them, he slightly shook his head at their behaviour and went back to his loved door.

“Ned, I have to say a thing to you, because I hate lying to my best friend”

“He is my best friend, you dipshit. We have know each other for more than twelve years”

“Knowing someone for more years doesn’t actually makes you their best friend, we have a deep bond that you can’t understand”

“Ew, MJ, that sounded a lot gross” intervened Ned and she shot him a mean glare that made him rose his hands and add: “You were talking about me , I thought that I could put my word in”. She scrunched her nose as to analyse his words and they ended up not being worthy of a reply; instead she went back to arguing with Peter: “You said you were going to shut up. Fucking commit to something if you say it”. It was evident to everyone in the room that she wasn't talking only about him shutting up.

“You know that I can’t take certain decision easy because of the other guy. If I was a normal teenager, we wouldn’t be in this hideous situation” he says, as if he had already told her those words thousands time and she kept bringing it out. “And if you just listened to me, you would understand that I still want to be with you despite all the shit that you keep bringing up to stop us from being together” she sighed and he knew it was worse than her shouting, because she sounded defeated.

“I’m just trying to protect you from the shit that I face everyday when I choose to put on that fucking spandex thing” he whispered back, because Ned had finally fixed his eyes on them and the door was long forgotten. “I’ve lost so many people in my life and some of them are on the conscience of Spider-Man. I never wanted you, or Ned, or May to find out because you now are in possible harm way and I hate it so much” he continues and her eyes are watching his face so directly that he forget for a moment where they are.

“I’m tired of you bringing up the hero bullshit. I know what I was going to face when I told you that I knew you were Spider-Man on that bridge in Prague, but I expected to fight against some bad guy by you side, not fighting against you to be with you” she replied while keeping eye contact with him, they were so focused on each other that when Ned spoke both their head snapped so quickly towards him that Michelle’s hair slapped Peter oh his right cheek. “It looks like you two had a lot of conversations without your brilliant best friend. If there is one person who knows how both your minds work is me. And, right now, your argument sounds pretty stupid to me, situation considered” he pointed to the ceiling as to indicate the whole room and the state they were in.

“I think this isn’t neither the place nor the time to talk about this” continued the boy and when both his friends were starting to tell him their point of view he started talking again: “I know that starting a relationship is a big risk. For you, MJ, is choosing to stay by the side of someone that you aren’t sure is gonna come back after his, let’s call it like this, job. And you, Peter, keep telling me how much you want to live up to Tony and the big shoes that he left for you to fill, but you don’t understand how the best way to live up to him is not letting Spider-Man interfere with how you want your life to be.”

Both Michelle and Peter where looking at Ned with their eyes out, MJ was the first to recover and added “Ned is basically saying that I was right and that we should be together”, the asian guy gave up and went back to his business. “I still think that you being with me is the biggest harm I can put you in, but I wanted to tell you that I liked you in Prague, I tried when we were alone in the theatre some day later. I know that those few kisses mea..”, Peter’s words where cut short when Ned got up from his position, came near them and, while towering over them thanks to his standing position, screamed: “You are telling me that you two have already kissed and I’m being informed only now? What a couple of shitty best friends do I have?”. Peter started laughing because Ned sudden and not very graceful movement had moved everything in the room, Michelle slightly smiled for the faces of both her friends.

But those screams attired the attention of someone outside that fucking closed door and they all looked at it when it opened quickly: May’s face was one of a mother that has caught his son stealing a cookie at midnight. Her face showed how much she felt like she had just won the lottery and when she put her hand out to Ned, who ducked his head and put five dollars in it, it became evident the reason for her big smile. Peter couldn’t believe the situation that he was in: he, his best friend and the girl that he liked – maybe his girlfriend, if their talking meant something –were simply studying for their last finals the next day when one random comment from MJ created an escalation of things completely unbelievable to him.

“You two betted on us. I can totally picture it” commented Michelle, Peter’s head turned towards her at the second phrase and she smirked at him, knowing that he had thought something similar. “I’m just offended that you betted only five dollars. We are worth more than that” added the boy, winking at his best friend that was whining about already being broken and not having enough money to put in a more important bet.

“Go back to studying, kids. I’ve heard you talk about anything but school for the last forty minutes” recommended May, while exiting the room with her five dollars. “Tomorrow I want the details about all of it, but we need to study now. We have lost too many nights of study to help this dumbass with his alter ego life”, Ned’s words were quite imperative and they all went back to their books.

Maybe there was some pillow-throwing, maybe there was some kinda-secret glancing to someone and maybe all the flashcards finished lost on the floor, but the next day they aced their exams.

Ned received the informations that he wanted, even more what he needed.  
Peter received the kiss that someone has promised to him, even before expected.  
Michelle received some mind peace, without the worry that her boyfriend was gonna hide himself behind some excuse anymore.  
May received her five dollars and that meant two things: she knew her nephew better than his best friend and, most importantly, her kid was finally with MJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, please  
> I'll quickly reply to your comment if you leave one  
> If you want to talk: @halfbloodlaura on Tumblr


End file.
